My Daughter is Totally Kawaii
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: "Kau mendandaninya?". "Lepaskan."/"Kenapa!"/Sarada anak perempuan, wajar kalau Sakura mendandaninya. Sekarang kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan itu semua sedangkan dengan benda-benda itu Sarada terlihat sangat manis? Apa ia tidak menyadari kalau anaknya ini adalah anak perempuan?/SasuSakuSara/Oneshot/Mind to RnR?
Pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung pun semangat menyambut Sabtu pagi yang hangat ini. Begitu pula dengan wanita berambut _soft pink_ dan anak perempuannya yang manis. Sakura Uchiha, sang Mama dan Sarada Uchiha, balita berumur 18 bulan ini sudah duduk-duduk di karpet bergambar Hello Kitty di tengah ruangan. Sakura sedang menyisir rambut hitam Sarada yang lebat seraya bersenandung. Sesekali menenangkan Sarada yang memang tidak bisa diam itu.

"Anak Mama wangi sekali, ya," puji Sakura. Sarada hanya tertawa-tawa. Ia suka mandi. Sarada suka bermain air. Makanya pagi-pagi begini Sarada sudah cantik dan wangi.

Sakura kembali bersenandung. Ia memakaikan bandana merah pada Sarada lalu menatapnya senang. Seakan tahu suasana hati Mamanya, Sarada kembali tertawa.

"Sarada- _chan_ manis sekali," puji Sakura lagi. "Siap membangunkan Papa?"

Ia pun menggendong Sarada yang melonjak senang. Mendengar Papanya disebut, Sarada langsung antusias.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **My Daughter is Totally Kawaii**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Daughter is Totally Kawaii © Ayako Daisuke**

* * *

 **Warnings : Typo(s), maybe OOC, AU, my first fic in this fandom, hope you like it ^^**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bebeda dengan kedua perempuan Uchiha yang sudah segar bugar, sang kepala keluarga masih saja terlelap. Sasuke Uchiha memang tidak punya kebiasaan bangun telat. Tapi pekerjaannya sebagai direktur Uchiha Corp. membuatnya kurang istirahat. Setidaknya, biarkan dia tidur lebih lama.

Sakura dan Sarada, dua perempuan yang sangat Sasuke sayangi setelah ibunya, berjalan mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur. Sakura cekikikan dalam diam. Ia kemudian meletakkan Sarada di atas tubuh Sasuke lalu bersembunyi di luar kamar.

 _"Yosh,_ Sarada- _chan_. Silahkan lakukan misimu!"

Dan benar saja. Setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, Sarada menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke tanpa ampun. Bukan hanya itu, Sarada bahkan berteriak di depan wajah _stoic_ laki-laki berumur 27 tahun itu.

"Pa... Pa! Pa pa pa!"

Sakura menahan tawanya saat melihat Sasuke mengernyit sakit. Oh, ayolah, tenaga bayi tidak akan sekuat itu untuk membuatmu sakit, Sasuke. Pria itu pun menyingkirkan tangan mungil Sarada dari wajahnya.

"Hn. Jangan ganggu, Sakura.." ucapnya rendah.

Jelas saja perlakuannya itu membuat gadis kecil Uchiha murka. Merasa diabaikan, Sarada kembali memukul Papanya. Tidak peduli itu wajah, hidung, atau matanya. Mau atau tidak, Papanya harus bangun dan menemaninya bermain hari ini.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Melihat ke sumber suara. Ia tidak menemukan Sakura di depannya. Melainkan malaikat kecil yang tercium wangi jeruk di tubuhnya.

Pantas saja ia merasakan sakit di wajahnya. Seingat Sasuke, Sakura tidak pernah membangunkannya dengan cara menampar walaupun kadang perilaku Sakura agak kasar. Semua orang juga segan melakukannya. Bagus, Sarada. Kau mempunyai hak istimewa untuk melakukan itu.

"Paaa..."

Sasuke pun bangkit seraya menahan tubuh Sarada agar tidak jatuh. "Baiklah. Papa bangun."

Sarada melompat senang. Ia bertepuk tangan karena usahanya membuangunkan sang Papa berhasil Sasuke menggosok kedua matanya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke segala sudut kamar. Rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Sara.. Dimana Ma—," ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat ia melihat Sarada yang menatapnya polos. Dress merah hatinya membuat Sarada sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Pipi tembamnya diberi polesan bedak bayi tipis seraya bandana merah yang tersemat di rambutnya. Membuat Sasuke terpaku lalu cemberut.

"Sakura!"

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya agak berbeda, Sakura langsung ketakutan. Apa ia marah karena Sakura mengganggu acara tidurnya? Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sepertinya ia benar, Sasuke marah.

'A-Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak lalu kembali menatap Sarada. "Kau mendandaninya?"

Ternyata bukan masalah mengganggu tidur. Sakura pun mengangguk. Melihat itu, Sasuke menghela napas.

"Lepaskan."

Mata Sakura membulat. "Kenapa?!"

"Oh, Tuhan, dia masih kecil Sakura! Jangan mengajarkan hal-hal seperti itu!"

Oke, alasan Sasuke tidak masuk akal. Sarada anak perempuan, wajar kalau Sakura mendandaninya. Sekarang kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan itu semua sedangkan dengan benda-benda itu Sarada terlihat sangat manis? Apa ia tidak menyadari kalau anaknya ini adalah anak perempuan?

"Sasuke-kun, dia—,"

"Dia terlalu cantik," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dan mengatakannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kalau Sarada sudah menginjak dewasa dan berdandan secantik ini, berapa banyak laki-laki yang akan mendekatinya? Astaga! Putriku akan dikencani oleh pemuda-pemuda yang tidak kukenal! Berapa banyak aku akan membeli pistol untuk menembaki semua laki-laki itu? Astaga! Aku akan kehilangan putriku!"

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia melihat Sasuke yang menatap Sarada frustasi sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Ingat, Sara! Kau tidak boleh berpacaran! Cukup Papa saja laki-laki yang boleh masuk ke kehidupanmu! Mengerti?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menceramahi Sarada. Sedangkan balita itu hanya menatap Papanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Sasuke terus-terusan mengatakan bahwa Sarada akan diculik banyak lelaki karena terlalu cantik. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak rela melihat Sakura digandeng pemuda lain. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan tangan-tangan jahil pemuda di luar sana menyentuh malaikat kecilnya sembarangan.

Melihat itu, Sakura menahan tawanya.

Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi posesif Sasuke terhadap Sarada. Padahal Sarada masih berumur 18 bulan. Bagaimana jika Sarada sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun? Mungkin ia akan melarang semua pemuda untuk mendekati putrinya, merebutnya dari tangannya karena terlalu cantik, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Sakura masih menatap dua Uchiha kesayangannya itu. Yang satu sedang menasehati, yang satunya lagi mengerjap polos.

'Sarada- _chan_ , Papamu sangat baik hati, kan?'

Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sarada yang masih berbicara dari hati ke hati seraya tersenyum dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia harus membuat sarapan.

"Ingat, Sara! Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi Papa dan akan Papa tembak orang itu!"

Ya, sebaiknya kita juga meninggalkan Papa posesif dan anak perempuannya ini berdua saja.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Hai, Ayako Daisuke disini! Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Jadi, salam kenal ^^

Sebenernya, sih udah lama mau nyumbangin fic ke fandom ini, tapi gak kesampaian mulu.. Baru sekarang kesampaian haha..

Last, mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
